hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast: Episode 35
This episode of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast covers the recent election of President Obama, Circuity City going "tits up", Heroes, Zombies, and the Battlestar: Galactica auction. Time Stamp Topics These time stamps are meant to give an extremely general summary of the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, and can also be used to help locate a certain favorite section of the podcast that you may have trouble remembering. The timestamps are not exact, and can be 5-10 seconds off. *'0:00' - Intro - Tech Apocalypse *'2:35' - Josh's Balls *'3:47' - Obama is President - President I can hit a bong with - Always Sunny [http://www.box.net/shared/xv96vptdms Obama & Oprah] *'5:08' - New President Elect *'6:17' - Change.gov - Josh trolls for ass during podcast *'7:23' - It was awesome to see Oprah cry - Oprah's a lesbian *'8:44' - Cashback - Shampoo bottle as dildo *'9:37' - Oprah on 30 Rock - Swastika Fireworks - "delicious balls" *'12:27' - Terrance Howard *'13:17' - Retarded President - "Don't Bomb the Puppies" http://www.box.net/shared/511l0gykhd audio *'14:29' - Back to Terrance Howard *'15:44' - Transformers 2 - Bumblebee in College *'17:30' - Ky yours & mine jelly *'18:44' - Circuit City is going tits up - Ultimate Electronics [http://www.box.net/shared/5ck9cjsjci Circuit City] *'22:18' - Circuit City Credit Card - Zip Drive *'23:33' - Joel gets cheap Amp - Joel has Mexican / Jewish ancestors *'24:48' - Circuit City severance pay & coupons on receipts *'25:30' - NetFlix on Mac - Super High Me *'26:46' - Heroes sucks news - Obama needs to fix that *'28:34' - New Heroes Characters - Sylar isn't evil - Peter Petreli *'29:54' - George Romero makes new zombie movie - Dead Set *'31:25' - Zombie Jobs back to America - Obama *'32:40' - Back to Dead Set - Left4Dead *'34:00' - Rob Schnider makes a new movie *'35:42' - Michael Criton died - Jurassic Park Book / Movie *'38:08' - Congo the movie - Ranking Crition movies *'43:28' - Colbert was winner of Marvel's presidency *'44:10' - Al Gore questions - DIGG asks a question - Man Bear Pig *'46:00' - South Park *'46:50' - Cookies & Shakes *'47:28' - Dollhouse will be on Fridays - Fox *'50:24' - Fringe Schedule - Shit diamonds - Dawson's Creek & Pacy *'53:'40 - CA voted yes on prop 8 - Obama & Supreme Court *'57:35' - Super fun time explosion - Super Double Marriage *'59:45' - Presidential Popular / Electoral Vote *'1:00:50' - MTV UK Video award - Rick Astley gets best act ever *'1:02:05' - Remaking Old Boy with Will Smith *'1:03:53' - Mail Sack *'1:03:54' - If there was an Internet Secretary, what was his highest priority - Obama piss - Harry Knowles http://www.box.net/shared/piyre530bs audio *'1:07:09' - Great Firewall of Australia *'1:08:00' - Where can we see Eli's art - "I've only got a year left here" *'1:10:13' - No one knew Joel could draw - Two Candidates, One Cup *'1:12:19' - Auctioning off BSG stuff, what would you buy - BSG Tub http://www.box.net/shared/nkaqzfjx2e audio *'1:15:22' - Dropped plots in BSG - Skull fucking - mouse in eye patch *'1:18:22' - Futurama movie & favorite episodes *'1:23:25' - Bad Days at the job - Jerks on the internet *'1:28:00' - Could you stop being a diva Josh? *'1:28:23' - Best/Worst Birthday gifts - Eli's Texas / Mexico cake - Josh's pettie assault http://www.box.net/shared/afvsdy6sth audio *'1:36:14' - Joel's wife gets him a guitar *'1:37:20' - How much violence is too much in videogames - German & Australian Censorship *'1:42:33' - Adding unneccesary organs *'1:43:06' - Smallville spinoff - what young DC show should they do - Filapino lays eggs *'1:47:50' - Ending Category:Podcast